Next Generation Hero
by macblo
Summary: When the world is in danger the world needs a hero. 50 years after the events of final fantasy the after years.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello to my first story (on Fan fiction at least) so I hope everything goes will and you enjoy my story.

Chapter 1: Seth the white mage supreme

Hello stranger this is the great Seth speaking to you. Your are so lucky that I have decided to speak to you. So any way I am here to tell you a story about the magic of the four crystals. 50 years ago the world was saved by a group of brave people. The all came from the different parts of the world. Some came from Baron the kingdom once famous for its powerful redwings. Damcyan the richest country in the lands. Fabul the country that uses its powerful body to destroy all who attack them. And Trobia the land that is one with nature. They all came together to save the world from total destruction. But one day a threat that is so big that it will take a true hero to save the day came to earth. While time to go back to my training today elder Porom is going to teach me how to cast Cura see ya.

Author note: So what do you think if you like it and want to see more just review beware I am doing a lot of things this summer so it may be a long time before I update.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Hello I think another chapter is in order. I saw how short the first one was and I though that it was not long enough to make that big of an impact soon here is chapter 2. By the way I do not own Final fantasy 4 or any final fantasy game for that matter.

Chapter 2

After Elder Porom's lessons on white magic I thought that it would be cool to go to the beach. As I made my to the beach I ran into my friend Jane. She was a black mage but still a beginner like me. The problem with her magic is that she had problems measuring the amount of energy to use so spell's that she tries to cast often end up very weak but sometimes she sets of a spell far beyond her level. Hey Seth said Jane as she gave me a hug I was on my way to the prayer hall to tell elder Palom something is he there. No I think he and Leonora are training at the Mount Ordeals I said seeing the sad look in Jane's. Darn shouted Jane as she made her way to the prayer hall.

Why what's wrong I asked as I followed her. She ran through the streets of Mysidia like an Eblan Ninja dodging people left and right. When we finally made it to the prayer hall she almost ran into Porom as she was going through the door. Where is the fire asked Porom as she dusted her self of and helped Jane up. I was just coming to show you the strange magic waves over the Mount Ordeals. Pulling out her Magic Reader she showed Porom the negative magic waves over the mountain. A Magic Reader was one of the new devices that was invented over the years it was a device that traces magic in the area. Why would all those Negative be over the mountain wondered Porom.

I must go warn Palom said Porom as she ran out of the village. Me and Jane looked at each other at Porom's vanishing figure the back at each other. Then they ran after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Hello and welcome to my next chapter of Next Generation Hero. Now before I keep going I have two things to tell you

1: Please review it helps motivate me and it may help my update speed.

2: I do not own Final Fantasy 4 or Final Fantasy the After Years. I am just using them for your entertainment as while as mine

Now then on with the story.

Chapter 3

Porom fired her arrow at nearby monster looking pleased as it fell down and continued walking to the Mt. Ordeals. Just when she got to the foot of the forest to the mountain she encountered a Zuu. Dang thought Porom as she drew her bow. But just before she fired she heard somebody shout THUNDARA suddenly a lightning bolt shot down on the enemy firing him to a crisp. Jane you followed me asked Porom in surprise as the Zuu burned to a crisp in the back ground. You need a black mage with you so you can properly fight elder said Jane as she bowed. I guess your right said Porom as she and Jane walked began to through walk through the forest to the Mt. Ordeal.

FIRE shouted Jane as she set the tip of a stick on fire so that she and Porom could use it as a light they walked through the woods to the mountain. The woods really out grew its self though Porom thinking about the time 67 years ago she first walked through the forest with Palom and Cecil. The years pass by so fast Porom though just then the 2 were face to face with another Zuu. Just before Jane could a Thundara spell at him they saw somebody throw a blue fang at the Zuu. Fire in the hole shouted the boy before the fang explode in blue light. SETH shouted Jane giving her friend a hug you came I thought you went back to Mysidia. I just forgot my blue fang stash that's all said Seth as he straightened his robes out. Lets get moving said Porom as she walks toward the Mt. ordeals.

Whoa said Seth when they got to the Mt. ordeals so cool. Seth stay focus said Jane as they climbed the mountain. Porom, Seth, and Jane climbed the Mountain of the undead fighting off enemy's with there bows arrows and magic until they finally reached the top. Where is Palom asked Porom to herself as she , Jane, and Seth searched around the top of the mountain. ELDER POROM shouted Seth as he came running toward the group holding a staff. It was not just any staff it was Palom's fire rod. Palom said Porom quietly as she grabbed the staff and tried to hold back tears.

So how was this chapter? Please review also there was a reference to the J2e translation on Final Fantasy 4 snes what was that reference please review to tell your answer.


End file.
